If She chose Steven
by Kizmuth
Summary: PROMPT: Steven manages to convince Lapis to escape with him and the Crystal Gems. How does this change the events on the ship?


**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Steven Universe. Sadly I am not Rebecca Sugar.**

Summary: Steven manages to convince Lapis to escape with them. How does this change the events on the ship?

It was chaos. The Crystal Gems were in enemy territory and they were all separated, left alone to rot in prison cells until their arrival on Homeworld. The gems were all worried for Steven and how he was doing when in fact he had already escaped captivity and was running around the ship with Ruby trying to find Sapphire.

Their small feet pounded on the pristine foreign floor made out of indestructible metal. The light canons didn't even scratch this piece of machinery. The only way they could possibly save Earth was if they took it down from the inside.

Ruby took a deep, hopeful breath and ran towards a faint blue figure hidden behind a wall of yellow static. Steven ran swiftly after Ruby and recognized the blue gem as Lapis. His face broke out into a big, wide smile.

Upon seeing Lapis curled into herself, Ruby's face fell and she muttered bitterly, ''Oh, it's just you.'' The red gem decided to leave and search for Sapphire on her own, leaving the two gems alone.

Lapis only turned around in bewilderment when Steven called her name with glee. ''I can get you out –''

''NO!'' Lapis recoiled at the thought and curled back into herself, staring at Steven with fearful eyes.

''Steven whatever you're doing, just stop. If we do everything they say, they might go easy on us.'' Lapis gave him a hopeful smile and Steven looked at her now with surprise and gritted his teeth.

''They're mean. They hurt my friends, they hurt my face.''

''That's why we can't fight them.'' Lapis said sadly and lowered herself.

Steven's determination only flared at those words as he shouted. ''That's why we HAVE TO fight them.''

Lapis waited for something more and she began to turn away when Steven thrust his hand through the wall and offered his hand to Lapis whose eyes had widened at the sight in sheer incredulity. ''Please.'' Steven whispered out in a strained voice, yellow lines littered his arm and body just as they did when he freed Ruby.

''You're my _friend_ , Lapiiis.'' His voice glitched and Lapis knew he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Steven had never hurt her. The Crystal Gems kept her captive in that mirror with the knowledge of her cognitive existence. But they showed Steven kindness and he spoke highly of them. Lapis reluctantly brushed her fingers against Steven's and made up her mind the moment she recalled how badly she'd been treated on Homeworld.

''Let's go.'' Lapis said and Steven formed a passageway much alike he did with Ruby. The two happy gems ran all through the ship and the moment Jasper came stomping toward a singing gem Lapis quickly wrapped her arm around Steven protectively hiding them both from Peridot and the bulky orange gem.

''STOP SINGING!''

Lapis jumped in fear, recalling the events that led to her being taken here. The horrible treatment on Homeworld. The blue gem clung to Steven like a lifeline she never wanted to lose ever again. The moment the two enemy gems left the vicinity Lapis let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Steven smiled up at her and she smiled back.

They freed Sapphire and watched as the two little gems became Garnet.

Lapis stayed aside as Steven and the fusion had a moment. Garnet welcomed Lapis to the team and they heard Jasper. Garnet imparted some of her future vision onto Steven and he and Lapis went searching for the other gems.

Garnet looked ready for battle by the way she was holding herself and Lapis hoped she'd survive. She knew Jasper as a ruthless warrior. Steven didn't look nearly as worried as she did, so Lapis trusted Steven's judgement.

Pearl was apprehensive to having Lapis on the team but they decided the side eyed glaring would continue when Earth was saved, for now, they needed to work together – for Steven. Amethyst wasn't nearly as hard to win over as Pearl was.

The four gems stormed Peridot's control room and apprehended her by force. She came at Steven with a destabliazer and Lapis didn't remember the time she hit anyone harder than when she hit Peridot's arm away from Steven. Pearl tapped into the controls and changed course for Earth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lapis noticed Peridot slithering towards a differently colored cube on the floor. Lapis floored it, she was the first to run and then the other gems, but Peridot managed to escape them in a knick of time.

''Darn,'' Steven said, ''we'll get her next time.'' His bright smile was the biggest light in her dark life. Lapis smiled softly at the boy, she was happy he existed.

''We will. '' Lapis agreed and they heard a loud bang. Garnet ran through the door and shouted.

''The ship is going to crash, we need to get out of here!''

Steven's attention travelled to Lapis again and was glad he had gotten her out of that cell on time.

''Let's go!'' Garnet called and they all ran.

The ship crashed and they helped one another get out from underneath the rubble. Everything was in flames and Lapis helped diminish them with her powers.

When the gems finally thought that they had caught a break, Jasper appeared and ruined everything they hoped for.

''You only won because you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I would be victorious.'' The orange gem narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly as her hungry eyes landed on Lapis. ''Fuse with me!''

Lapis' skin crawled with chill at the thought. She took in a deep breath and noticed how the Crystal Gems were in battle stances around her. The hostility wasn't aimed at her, but at Jasper.

''I will not.'' Lapis boldly said and raised her hands, the ocean rose and formed two giant hands that swatted at Jasper. The orange gem evaded it and Lapis in a fit of fury raised her hands above her head and water broke through the beach right underneath Jasper trapping her in a pool of water. The big hands finally swatted the hideous gem back into its gem.

Lapis Lazuli panted as Garnet moved hastily and bubbled Jasper, making her unable to show her murderous face ever again.

They cheered for her and Lapis cried out in joy.

She finally belonged somewhere.

Steven hugged her and everything was finally OK.


End file.
